


Billdip week 2017

by Disciple_of_lilith



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Tomco - Fandom, billdip - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Coffee Shop, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Rock climbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disciple_of_lilith/pseuds/Disciple_of_lilith
Summary: Billdip week works from my Tumblr. I may change them a bit later on or so. But for now I will be keeping them the way they are. The rules stated to keep it SFW. I want feed back to see what I need to work on and what works you guys would like me to continue writing.  Comment on the stories you like the most and I will continue them. I will count them after about 2 weeks.





	1. Billdip week 2017

Come on dip dop! We are so going to miss all the best stuff because your taking forever! Mabel yelled from the bottom of the stairs to her twin still changing into his outfit. Yeah yeah yeah! I'm hurrying ok. Mabel tapped her black ballet shoes that she turned into ninja shoe's. She dressed as a ninja while Dip was dressing as a pirate. The plan was to wow everyone at the festival with the always great ninja vs. pirate theme. She jumped as Dipper jumped off the steps landing near her wearing his outfit. He looked good in the black shirt and brown pants. His sash was dark blue and he jingled a bit when he walked thanks to the little metal trinkets on his hips. His bandana was plain blue but he had it wrapped around his left wrist. She had to admit he looked good.

You finally ready!? Mabel was about to burst and even she knew she had to hurry or she might explode. Dipper sighed looking at his sister. He could see how excited she was even through all the black of the ninja outfit. Her eyes almost sparkled with her joy. He couldn't help but smile and get as excited. Alright Mabes lets go. They saved up over the winter and had been saving everything they got once they reached Gravity Falls. After turning 16 they both got little odd jobs which paid well and they even got paid for doing other things like showing up at Parties showing off that they where nearly identical twins. Raggedy Ann and Ragged Andy had been very popular among children's parties. Dipper triple checked his pocket to make sure his money was safe. Dipper grabbed Mabel and they both ran out the door. Dipper planned ahead and got his drivers license as soon as he could after there sixteenth birthday and then got his motor cycle license which was a bit harder because not many people he knew rode a motor cycle. But he did what he could.

They ran through the small walk that had few people because of how early they where. Dipper saw a fortune telling tent and ran to it with Mabel close behind. It had a big yellow triangle on it with an eye. Mabel was focused on the blue side of the tent with the same symbol. Dipper rolled his eyes and shook his head. Says they won't be open until 3. Psshhh. We should be able to at least run this festival twice before then and have done everything at least twice. Dipper crossed his arms. Mabel put her hands on her hips and leaned to the side as she smirked at her brother. Oh no, what are you thinking? I know that face and I'm up for a challenge. Dipper smiled. I bet I could do that and be here before this tent is set up and open even bro bro! What say you pirate!? Can you keep up with this NINJA!?

Dipper dropped his arms to his sides as he hummed in consideration as he walked around Mabel eyeing her. Who said I wanted to come back to a phony fortune teller? I mean they have so much here already. He rolled his eyes at the thought that she wanted him to come back to the fortune teller. It was all a bunch of Hocus Pokus and mirrors. They never knew anything right. It was all guessing and simple replies that pointed them to the right things. Who needed fake when you knew that real magic was afoot here IN Gravity Falls. Mabel pouted. Come on Dip I might find out how to find the person I'm meant to be with! Who knows. Mabel nudged him with her elbow. Maybe even you may get some tips on where and when you will find someone for you. Come on.

Dipper rolled his eyes and then he noticed someone with bright gold hair Wearing a loose fitting Ghillie shirt like his. And he was talking to a guy with bright blue hair. The guy noticed Dipper looking at him and before he could look away the guy winked at him smiling. Dipper smirked as Mabel was talking and moving her arms he raised his brow at the guy and blantly looked him up and down then settled on looking him right in the eyes as he made a kiss motion at him. The blonde guy looked shocked then covered his mouth laughing. The guy with blue hair stopped talking and looked frustrated as he looked over in time for Mabel to look over at them both. Dipper turned and yelled out your on Mabel. He heard Mabel yelling about how he was cheating.

He laughed as he yelled back. Your not a lady ninja your just my sister in a ninja suit with no ninja skills! He spun around to run backwards to fend off Mabels attacks. Both of them didn't notice the two watching them fade away into the crowd as they both smiled and whispered about dreams and finally finding the treasure hidden in the town of mystery. Mabel and Dipper separated at one point. Picking what they wanted to do and skipping stalls that had nothing they wanted or interested them. Yo Dip check out this stall. Mabel was jumping and he ran over to see what she had found. Whats up Mabes? Check out these cool little wooden pieces! Look I found a cool shooting star! Dipper thought it looked cool how it was carved and cut. He searched the table then his eyes rested on the little wooden pine tree.

It wasn't flashy but it was still cool with how it had cuts to show what kind of tree it was. They both paid for their little trinkets and as they spun around both of them ran into a solid warm surface. Oof~ Ugh, what? Both of them said. Dipper tried to step back but found he was wrapped in warm arms keeping him close to what he know knew was a warm chest. Dipper looked up and saw gold eyes and blond hair staring back at him. Well hi there Pine Tree! Like what you see!? Dipper blushed. Ummm. Dipper was in shock as this guy kept him in his arms and turned with him to walk. Come on lets have some fun before I have to open my tent with my brother. I want to spend some time with you. So lets make this a date huh? Dipper couldn't figure this guy out and while deep in thought he wason auto pilot. So he simply whisper. Ok.

They got some ice cream and talked and Dipper found he started to like this guys Company. He finally got up the courage to ask. So whats your name? The guy laughed. Nu, uh, uh. You didn't give me the magic word and what's in a name.? Dipper frowned. Hey if we are going to get closer I need to know your name at least. I don't even know your age. How do I know your not some guy trying to be a pervert or something? Dipper looked at him seriously then. The guy seemed to visibly frown. I don't look THAT old do I? Don't make me out to sound like a creep! I haven't touched you! In fact your the one who was in my chest not even half an hour ago smelling me!

Also if you where worried about that you wouldn't be on a date with me! Dipper shrugged. Your right. He turned to walk in a different direction. The guy didn't notice right away as he heard him talking to himself then he heard him stop and catch up to him. RUDE~! Dipper ignored him and kept walking like he was leaving. Come on you can't be this serious. Dipper kept walking and finished the rest of his ice cream. Come on my name can't be that important to you. Dipper looked everywhere but at the Blonde. This seemed to be agitating the blond. He finally pulled on Dippers arm to stop him from leaving completely giving him a pleading look. If I tell you my name and age will you stay? Dipper turned to face him. The guy was taller then him and when he looked at dipper like that he wanted to make the blonde feel better. Dipper sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Only if you tell me your name and age. He leaned on one foot crossing his arms. The names Bill. I am 18 going on 19 this year with my twin Brother Will. We're the cypher twins! He looked at Dipper like he expected him to be jumping up and down squealing. Dipper smiled as he nodded and grabbed his hand to hold as he walked with him towards the spot they left off on. Dipper checked his phone. It's 2:30 I need to meet my sister at the Fortune tellers tent.

Bill seemed to get more excited when Dipper said that. THAT'S OUR TENT! Come on, let's hurry then! They quickly walked side by side in a comfortable silence as they made there way to the tent. Dipper didn't want to be mean but he hated fortune telling. It was just one big scam to him. But he walked Bill to his tent anyways. A dates a date. This guy was so much hotter than anyone else Dipper has ever "dated" before. Guys and girls alike. Bill stopped suddenly. Hold on I'm hungry I want to find something to eat before we get to the tent to work. Ice cream is great but not filling at all. Dipper spotted a vender not far away. He scooted Bill out of his way and told him to find a place to wait for him. Dipper went to see what they had. He got them two hot dogs each with chili and cheese sauce and a family size bag of Doirtos. They ate as they walked. Bill liked the Doritos more than the hot dog so Dipper gave him the whole bag and ate his hot dog and they shared a drink.

They made it to the tent and Dipper turned to say good bye to Bill. But he couldn't find him. Crap maybe he wasn't watching while he walked eating the chips. Dipper was passing a booth as he walked back tracking to find Bill. When someone grabbed him and pulled him into the booth. Dipper spun around to see Bill smiling and looking at him. I'm kind of glad you didn't freak out over who I am and all. Before we go and do our own thing I was wondering. Dipper looked at him waiting for him to continue. Bill closed his eyes and took a breath. Would you like to ma-. Dipper cut him off by giving him a kiss. After a second Bill wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss more. Dipper shivered and Bill hummed as he used his tongue to poke at Dippers lips begging for entrance. Dipper gasped at the contact. And Bill used that moment to slipped his tongue into Dippers mouth. They both Gasped at the energy between them.

Dipper leaned back to breath neither of them knew how long they had been like that. But neither of them wanted to let go of the other. So they held each other for a few minutes more and they caught there breath. Dipper was the first to speak. So. He raised his eye brow for emphasis. You want my number? Bill broke out in a loud laugh. When he stopped he looked at Dipper. Before he could respond Dipper spoke again with confidence. Don't judge me. I'm a pirate. And I know what kind of booty I want. Bill lost it then. Dipper wrote his number down on his Bandana and slid it off his wrist and onto Bills as he ducked out of the booth Bill pulled him into.

Bills eyes went Wide as he noticed his Pine Tree jump out of the booth. WAIT! He jumped up and pushed the curtain aside but he couldn't see his little Pine Tree through the crowd. And once he pulled the curtain back a crowd of teenage girls noticed him and squealed. OMG IT'S BILL CYPHER! BILL YOUR SO HANDSOME! CAN WE GET AN AUTOGRAPH!? IS YOUR BROTHER WITH YOU!? WHERE IS WILL!? CAN WE GET A PICTURE!? Bill saw Pine Tree pointing towards his own wrist mouthing something. Bill looked down and noticed Pine Tree's Bandana and gasped when he saw a phone number and name. Bill smiled as he looked up and watched Pine Tree enter the cypher tent unnoticed by the crowd just as a little ninja entered from the other side as well.

Bill through his arms out and yelled at the top of his lungs. WHO WANTS THAT AUTO GRAPH!?


	2. April Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April showers bring May Flowers.

The clouds over head had been steadily building all morning. By the time lunch time rolled around they just seemed like a warning of maybe rain. Dipper watched over head as a chill wind blew past. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to meet up for lunch to pass Melody and Soos their son back. He grabbed an umbrella just in case but sometimes that just isn't enough. He still had to drop by the hidden part of town to get some things. Dipper sighed. Come on Robert we need to hurry so I'll carry you. Dipper leaned down to scoop up the little one.

Yaaaay~! Mommy Dip carry me! Dipper rolled his eyes and picked up the little squirm grimlin. Robert I told you not to call me that remember? I'm uncle Dipper. Robert Pouted. No! Aunt Mabel said I could call you that. And mommy and daddy both agreed that it was good. Dipper smiled as he walked remembering that day. (Mabel laughed and encouraged him. While Melody giggled and Soos simply shrugged. I don't know Dood. It kinda fits don't you think? Dipper was annoyed. What do you mean it fits?! I'm a man Soos! Soos shook his head. Dood a mom is a loving, caring, person. And you are. Sorry Dood.)

Dipper shook his head as he came back to the here and now. I need more sage and dragon's blood. He looked up again and the clouds seemed to swirl. He picked up his pace. He picked up his items no problem just as he stepped out they turned the closed sign on. He started to head for the exit of the magic shop quarter when the rain started. Shit. Robert winced at the word. Sorry little guy sorry. I let it slip! He looked around and found a shop with no sign and darted in just as a sheet of water came down.

Dipper looked outside and sighed. Maaaan. Thats built up all morning. We need to wait for the rain to slow down before we head out to lunch ok Robert? Robert whimpered because of the thunder just then. And he looked down at Robert but noticed he was looking around the shop. Dipper looked up to check his surroundings. The shops was full of couches and chairs with table near each section. It had heavy drapes to make each place a bit more private. The walls had glasses lining them with swirling liquid in them some had a glow to them.

Dipper noticed some curtains had been drawn to give some people privacy. He puts his finger to his lips and shushed Robert. We need to be quiet ok. We don't want to bother anyone. They looked for a seat and found a seat near the door looking outside. Dipper sat himself and Robert down in the corner with his back to the wall. He pulled a rope to give them privacy. Robert Yawned. Soon Robert was fast asleep thanks to the steady rain outside.

You know kids shouldn't be in a hookah bar~. Dipper jumped as he made eye contact with a man that had found his way into their booth and was sitting right in front of him leaned back with his knee over the other. He was wearing a black button up with black pants. He wore black boots with gold laces. His attire was straight forward black with gold accents. The man was gorgeous. Dipper was met with molten gold eyes. His hair was short and black with gold through out. The guy had an attractive smile. Wow. Super hot. The guy blushed and covered his mouth.

Dipper realized he said that out loud. Oh my god. I didn't mean that to come out! I am so sorry! S-shit! The guy started to laugh now. Robert stirred a bit from how loud both of them where. Dipper wrapped both arms around Robert and leaned back. Robert settled and stayed asleep. Dipper relaxed. Not so bad looking yourself. In fact your cute holding a baby. But again, you shouldn't have kids in a hookah bar. Dipper looked up. Oh umm I'm sorry. It was just because of the rain. I'm sorry we should leave.

Dipper went to stand and found the guys foot slammed into the back of the cushion next to him keeping him in the seat. Nah it's ok. It's coming down hard still and I wouldn't feel right about sending you two out in that weather. The guy hummed when Dipper tensed but sat back. Holding Robert defensively. Names Bill Cypher. And who are you in my shop? Oh umm. I'm dipper Pines. Dipper was guarded. But he had to be polite this was this guys shop. The guy was nice it seemed.

Listen this is a hookah bar. I'm only letting you stay until the rain slows. I'll bring you a hookah on the house. Do you like fruits or coffee? Dipper didn't hesitate. I love coffee! Bill smiled. Oh so the brown hair guy with mocha eyes likes coffee? How did I not guess? Let me guess. Have you ever had turkish coffee? Dipper smirked at him. I love it. Bill turned and walked in the back. it wasn't long before he was walking back with a glass piece and a steaming tea cup. He gave dipper the cup and he could smell how strong it was as he sipped it. It was extremely hot but he drank it until near the bottom.

He placed the cup down. Here we don't pay with cash. Dipper stiffened. Some shops where known to be shady with what you had to pay. He forgot to ask. He started to panic a bit. Hey woah calm down. Sheesh you are like a deer. Calm and ok then the next minute ready to bolt. You pay in dreams. Besides I said this was on the house. Remember? Dipper relaxed. Just as well I don't have dreams. I've only ever had nightmares anyways. Bill inhaled on the hookah getting it to come to life. After the fourth inhale he exhaled huge puffs of smoke. What kind of nightmares if you don't mind me asking. Bill asked as he put a mouth plastic piece into the hose passing it to Dipper. Hold on one second.

Bill walked away as Dipper held the hose. He looked at it and looked around the curtain and then leaned back to inhale. He blew the huge plume of smoke out without coughing. His eyes widened. Not because he didn't cough but because it tasted so good. He checked to see if Bill was coming back and real fast he moved the plastic and put his lips on the metal end and inhaled and then exhaled. He didn't know until he opened his eyes again that he had closed them. Bill was smirking sitting across from him. How do you do that!? Dipper panicked again because Bill somehow kept creeping up on him.

Bill laughed as he pulled both curtains closed this time. I believe you just indirectly kissed me. Dipper blushed as he looked at the hose. He smiled defeated as he just shook his head. Heh sorry. I couldn't help myself. He inhaled again and closed his eyes thinking of his nightmares. Are you sure you want to know about my nightmares. He had been having a recurring nightmare that came to mind. He shuddered as he let more smoke out. Bill watched as the smoke left Dipper's lips and he used it to form Dippers nightmares.

Bill licked his lips. Yeah kid, tell me about them while you relax a bit. Dipper sighed as he continued to smoke, he thought about the nightmare that's been plaguing him. Bill's eyes light up as the smoke left Dippers mouth and went in a straight line towards him and into his mouth making his eyes light up bright gold as his dreams flooded his mind. He felt all his emotions instantly and saw everything. Bill loved nightmares. They had so much energy in them and Dippers nightmares had him digging his long pointed nails into the chair as he exhaled the smoke he rumbled which made Dipper flinched and the child fidget in the chair. He sat back. Bill couldn't help but smile. He leaned back and waved his hand and Dipper opened his eyes. So You see I only ever dream like that. Sometimes they start out good then they turn into a nightmare.

I have some stuff that might help with that. Dippers eyes widened. Bill smiled. The kid wanted to be rid of them. His mind was creative but dark and Bill wanted more. But first I need you to promise to come back. Without the kid of course. Bill looked at the child. He's cute but he's a minor big time and after this I want you to know this is tobacco and state laws blah blah blah and all you get me. Dipper blushed. Yeah I know. Thank you for letting us stay. Dipper looked outside again. The rain was still coming down and he sighed. It doesn't look like it will let up yet.

Bill and him fell into a comfortable silence after that and finished smoking. Bill stood up and held him hand out for Dipper. Come on, I got this for you. Dipper took his hand holding Robert who was starting to wake up and look around quietly. Bill had Dipper follow him to the back of the shop. 8 Ball Py I have to step out watch the shop! Two voices came from the back in what looked like a kitchen. Ugh. Whatever. Bill grabbed his keys and a long coat. Wait here and hold the door open . Dipper held the door as Bill dashed out and not long after a black Dodge muscle car pulled up right in front of the door. The car door was pushed open revealing Bill in the drivers seat as he motioned for Dipper to jump in.

They drove in silence after a small debate about Bill dropping them off where they needed to be. Dipper didn't want him going through the trouble. But Bill wouldn't let up and even locked the doors so Dipper couldn't get out. In the end Dipper told him where to go and Bill smiled as he put his arm behind Dippers chair and smiled. Bill had turned the Radio on low for noise as he drove. It made Dipper feel a bit better. He relaxed a bit and fell silent as he slowly drifted off.

Bill watched as Dipper started to fall asleep and gently Bill pulled into the parking lot. He put the car in Park and put his hand on top of Dippers. He saw that Dipper was having another nightmare. The kid was full of them. He gently woke Dipper. Hey. We're here. Time to wake up. Bill looked in the back and noticed Robert smiling. What kid? Robert chuckled and as Dipper woke up he heard Robert say. I'm happy. I didn't know mommy Dipper had a husband! Dipper blushed and rubbed his eyes groaning. Robert. I told you not to call me that.

Bill leaned close to Dipper and whispered. You didn't deny the husband remake. Bill and Robert laughed while Dipper sputtered and blushed. When Dipper calmed down he looked at Bill and smiled. Bill closed his eyes and was about to lean back when he was pulled forwards a bit to have a kiss pressed to his lips. When Dipper pulled away Bill grabbed his wrist. Come back to my shop tonight and I'll help you with those nightmares. We got a deal Pine Tree? Dipper thought then smiled. Maybe. Bill eyed him. That made Dipper laugh. Alright I'll swing by tonight. He opened the door and was pulled in again as Bill kissed him deeper this time. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before BIll pulled back making Dipper whimper from the lack of contact with him. I take deals seriously kid. I'll be waiting. It's open until 2 am.

Dipper stepped out of the car and him and Robert walked to the doors and Dipper turned around and waved. Bill pulled out of the parking lot after watching them get to the door and waved back as he drove away. You'll be mine. I'll take all your nightmares away. Soon you'll give me everything I want and more.

No one noticed the three adults watching them all from inside at the table or that the rain had stopped.


	3. At the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the beach or boating is always fun and relaxing. It's a great way to meet and make new friends. If your lucky maybe you will become more than friends.

Bill swam along in the sea weed fields. Stupid Pod. Stupid alpha pushing him around. So what if he was a young male, and so what if he was talking with other sirens from other pods. In a year he was supposed to leave the safety of the pod, and the waters he was raised in anyways because to grow you need to be on your own and survive and all that junk. Bill mimicked his Alpha in a mocking tone and rolled his eyes. In a world with humans coming below the surface you would think he would adapt but "noooo". The alpha is adamant that we stay to the old ways. Stupid.

What is that sound? Bill stopped and closed his eyes and focused. He swam for the surface slowly. A boat this late at night? Is that someone listening to music? Bill came up under a small boat. He could feel the vibrations from the boat with the beat. He couldn't help but move his body to this new style the humans listened too. It was catchy. He was only taught songs where this was a sound. He broke the surface slowly not making a ripple. The boat was so new, and shiny blue, and white it looked like it sparkled even in the moon light against the ripples reflecting off the water.

Bill swam closer silently. He spotted a lone person sitting behind the wheel of the boat, and noticed he must be sleeping. He had his arm over his eyes leaned back. His breathing was slow. Bill came up a bit more out of the water to get a better look at him. The guy had soft warm features. His hair was dark brown, and his lips where a soft pink. Bill would literally kill to see his eyes. He looked the guy over. His hands looked small but had calluses on them. Hard worker. Thin arms, skinny, but his hips stuck out, and his cloths showed off every curve.

Wearing black pants and a dark blue shirt. On his neck was a tattoo of a Pine Tree. Bill noticed that the guy wasn't really breathing anymore. He looked up at his face and was met with a stunning pair of hazel eyes. Bill froze and for who knows how long they both stared at each other sometimes looking at their bodies. The guy finally opened his mouth. Bill stopped breathing he wanted to hear what his voice sounded like. But the Brunette squeaked and fell backwards out of his chair to the floor. Bill couldn't help but to be shocked, then as the guy looked up at him he broke out laughing.

This guy was cute, and Bill loved his reactions. He leaned forwards, and put his hand out to help him up. He looked at Bills hand then back at him a few times, then slid his hand into Bills. Bill purred with satisfaction as he gently pulled him back up. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have already done it. Bill said rolling his eyes. Bill knew he looked inhuman, with his gold coloring's he barely fit in with the other sirens even. Bright gold hair with dark gold scales and fins. His nails where long and pointed gold. Even his eyes had slits unlike any sea creature they new of.

Most humans would have tried to hurt me or run away.... Don't get me wrong I'm happy you haven't done either of those but umm.. Why are you calmer than most? It was dark and hard to tell but it looked like he was blushing as he stuttered. U-um I uhh. You see. I'm. He sighed and sat on the side of the boat turning the music down very low. He took a deep breath, then looked at Bill. I'm kind of a crypto zoologist. And that means I outright seek out beings like yourself. Sometimes I find them. Your not the first magical being I've ever seen. His eyes looked away and he became shy. All be it, none of the others where this attractive. Bill smiled at hearing someone say he was attractive, and leaned closer to him, and the guy turned to face him. He gasped noticing how handsome the human was. For who knows how long, they just sat like that; both of them looking at each others lips to see the other lick there lips, breath catching. Finally the brunette spoke. My names Mason Dipper Pines. Bill didn't have time to respond before his lips where sealed with Dippers in a sweet kiss that made Bill purr and his tail wriggle and writhe.

Bill felt Dipper pulling away. Nope! Was all he said before he pulled Dipper back to him, lip locking again. Dippers hands shot up to rub his back being careful of the gills and fens. Bill tangled his fingers in his wild brown hair. They pulled apart when they heard a shrill sound. What the fuck was that sound now?! I feel like running into a highly attractive intelligent being is enough for one night. Bill looked around. It's my pod calling me back in. My names Bill Cypher. Pine Tree, will I see you again? Please say yes. Bill pleaded with his eyes. If the human sad he couldn't, Bill might steal this human or swim away with him or... SOMETHING!

I'll be here all day and all tonight. I can't say no to learning about you. Now go or you might get us both in trouble. Bill dove down letting go of Dipper. Bill came back during the day to find the human swimming. He couldn't help himself but to pull him under and then smile as he swam around him watching him glare at him. Dipper stuck his tongue out, and Bill dove down, then swam up to ram into Dipper to get him towards the surface faster.

They broke the surface laughing and splashing each other. By the end of the day Dipper promised he would stay and wait. They met again that night and talked. Bill told him in a year he would be leaving the pod. Dipper smiled. In one year come with me. I know of a place you can go that you will like, and be safe in. Humans don't believe in magic or magical creatures anymore. He looked sadly at Bill then. But some humans not like me do believe and will stop at nothing to prove it's real. They hurt the creatures they catch. Sometimes they outright kill them. I don't want that to happen to you.

Bill shuddered. He had heard stories of humans catching sirens and cutting out there neck to take their voices. A siren without their voice dies and turns to sea foam. It's a very painful death. In one year meet me on the beach. I will take you away. Please Bill. Please say you will meet me in a year, and I can keep you safe. Dipper pulled out a ring made of gold, and put it on the Sirens finger. He pulled a silver one out of his pocket, and used Bills fingers to put that one on himself. With this ring, I promise to you, Bill Cypher of the sirens of piedmont California that I, Mason Dipper Pines. Will return and protect you. Will you accept my promise and promise to return to me as I to you?

Bill was stunned but looked into Dippers eyes and whispered breathlessly. Yes, Pine Tree. I will return. I will meet you on the beach one year from now. They shared a tender moment, and gave each other a slow kiss. Bill? Bill hummed in response. Will you sing to me when I return? You have never used your voice to sing. I want to hear it. Bill chuckled. In one year I will sing to you. That night they parted when the sirens called Bill home. And thus the year began.

(TIME SKIP)

Bill returned to the beach one year later following the shore along a few times, looking for his Pine Tree. He saw his Pine Tree walking in knee deep water, and he swam to his side making sure that Pine Tree saw him and he swam beside him as they waited. Of what they where waiting for; Bill didn't know. But when it seemed everyone was gone Pine Tree waved, and someone drove a truck to the edge of the water on the beach, and backed up getting a boat in the water. Pine Tree was quick at pulling the cover back and starting the boat. He signaled for the person to come closer and when Bill saw her, she looked just like his Pine Tree only of course it was a she. Pine Tree hugged her. That made Bill come out of the water a bit to hiss at her touching his Pine Tree. She squealed and lunged at Bill making him panic, and back away to swing his tail forward. Pine Tree jumped in next to him. Bill, no. No. It's ok this is my twin sister Mabel. Bill had grabbed him and started to back away a bit until Dipper started to pull out of his arms. Bill looked at him and whimpered.

Bill latched onto Dipper and calmed down. Pine Tree pulled him towards her and held him while he told him it was ok. This was very scary for him. But if Pine Tree said it was ok then it must be. Bill stayed close to his chest and shook from his nerves but he didn't fight Pine Tree. She put her hand out and spoke softly to him. He stuck his hand out and shook her hand. She squealed and Bill struggled against Pine Tree whimpering and noshing his teeth. Pine Tree just held him calming him down a bit. The girl looked around them then, and her smile faded to a thin line. Bro, bro. It's time to go. I'll head to Gravity Falls after you so no one thinks somethings up.

But you need to go now. Before the sun completely sets. Dipper nodded and hopped into the boat after he watched Mabel leave. Alright Bill, you ready? Do you need to rest? Are you ready for some adventure? Bill turned Pine Trees face towards him and kissed him. He missed him to much to hold out any longer. Humans seeing him be damned. He needed this. Dipper pulled him down in the water to hide him. Between kisses he tried to calm the Siren. Bill. We need t-. To go. We have pl-. Plenty of time fo-for this later. Remember? Dipper moved his face away and started to dodge the sirens lips. I made a promise. Come on. Bill pouted but let go of Pine Tree. Pine Tree smiled and pulled a ladder down in the back of the boat. Look what I did to the boat for you. Bill gasped. He could climb into the boat and lay on the floor.

He slid on, and when Pine Tree started the boat, water came out of a hose over him to keep him comfortable, and he started to move the boat. Bill smiled as he sat in a human seat. Pine Tree pulled out a towel and a t-shirt, and put the shirt on him and the towel was placed on his tail to hide it as they drove. Bill had been swimming a long time that day so the rest was needed, and he smiled. It was close to when the sun was be setting by the time Pine Tree pulled into an opening up the coast. Bill was far from home now.

This is where I go during the summer months. I know live here full on. Pine Tree told him of all the magical creatures that lived in Gravity Falls. He removed the towel and poured water on Bill. Bill could only purr at the doting. Pine Tree didn't put the towel back on him now. Bill panicked an instant later when a boat came into view, and Pine Tree smiled, and waved at them. They came to the boat, and a girl with red hair hugged his Pine Tree. This made him hiss again. All of these people keep touching his Pine Tree.

Bill clucked a bit and Pine Tree came to his side. I've never heard you make that sound before. What was that? Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Is the boat rocking making you si-. Bill latched onto him then and chortled at him with big eyes. He wanted his Pine Tree to give him all his attention. Pine Tree sighed and turned to the other humans. Bill opened his mouth and made the sounds louder this time. Pine Tree turned back to him before turning back around to pull Bill to his chest and then spoke to the others.

I'll talk to you guys later on. I need to get Bill home. He needs to get settled in before I introduce him to anyone. Everyone leaned closer and Bill gripped onto Dippers body harder and huffed. He's so handsome! Is he alone!? Did his family abandon him!? Bill felt like crying. This was to much at once. To many humans. To many questions. That last questions was more hurtful than it needed to be too. He just wanted the one human. His human. Dipper pulled Bills face close and kissed him softly. You have to let go so I get the boat up the river before dark Bill. Bill whimpered when Pine Tree tried to step away. Bill didn't know what else to do so he slid onto the floor, and slid next to his humans chair when Dipper sat down Bill slid between his legs to lean into his chest.

He nuzzled into his humans chest. Ignoring all the other humans cooing until he felt a hand touch him. Bill snarled then but leaned more into his humans chest. Dipper leaned forwards to cover more of Bill and it made Bill feel more at ease. Bill huffed. Pine Tree finally started the boat, and waved to them goodbye. Once away from the other humans Bill leaned up and started to kiss Pine Tree's chin. This made his human giggle. Bill liked that sound.

They came to a dock, and Pine Tree tied the boat up, Bill slid into the water. It felt nice to be in the water again. He spun around, and came up next to Pine Tree as he was in waist deep water tending to the boat. Bill pulled him close and chortled happily. Bill I have stuff to do. I need to make sure your safe and comfortable. You have to let go for now. Bill wasn't having any of this none since. He came chest to chest with Pine Tree and he remembered something that made Bill smile.

Oh sweet lover~

Hold me close~

Don't let me go. Don't let me down, down, down~

Wrap your arms~

Tightly~

Around me~

Bill smiled through half lidded eyes as he watched his Pine Tree becoming entranced by his song. Bill needed him to much, Pine Tree didn't understand that Bill needed him. He would make Pine Tree give him what he wanted. He would show Pine Tree what he needed was Pine Tree right now. As Bill sang Dipper looked at him and reached for him and Bill backed away, and Dipper followed as Bill sang. Bill almost stopped when Dipper whimpered and stumbled, shook his head, and was trying to stop the spell. He covered his ears and whimpered louder. Bill lunged and grabbed his hands away and kept up his song. He wasn't hurting his sweet Pine Tree. He just wanted Pine Tree all to himself and that is what he was going to get. Considering how patient he had been. Any of his pod would have been shocked. Bill had no patience for anything or anyone. But his Pine Tree was special.

Sweet love of mine~

Don't ignore me~

I need you now~

Join me here~

Frolic with me my darling~

Bill smiled as Dipper fell under his spell finally, and leaned into Bill. As the sun set and the sky turned orange and red they played in the shallow waters of the beach together. Without a care in the world. For now they could play and that was enough. Tomorrow was another day.


	4. Kayaking Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is always dragged along to stuff Mabel wants to do. She tries to make what she wants to do fun but that never turns out well. And even when she arranges something Dipper likes she plans things to make it fun for her. The Pines twins have gotten band from a few places already. How could you go wrong with Kayaking? You couldn't make that unfun in either direction right? Plan ahead stick together and have fun or in Dippers case enjoy the view. Right? Jump a board the nope express.

Dipper sighed. Mabel we live in Gravity Falls. Why do we have to go to a wild life park to go kayaking? Mabel rolled her eyes at him and smiled. Oh bro bro. It's not tubing. It's kayaking. And because it's fun and a new adventure. We spend all our time in the woods because we live there. This is a chance to have fun AND~ to explore new stuff. Doesn't that sound interesting?! Maybe I'll fall in and need CPR from a handsome life saver. Mabel Gasped. CAN YOU IMAGINE THAT DIP! Maybe I'll find true love!

I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life. Dipper chanted as he stopped to rest his arms. His lungs burned from the 5 miles they paddled and they still had 5 more before they could stop to set up camp then turn around and head back after the day of camping. I knew i should have stayed firm on not doing this! MABES! WAIT UP! MABEL!! Tsk. Of course she's out of ear shot. I bet she's just ignoring me. As if getting here so early wasn't bad enough. I get hit on by a dough waggon. After Stan made us tuck and roll because he heard turning the car off and on wastes more gas then leaving it on.

Dipper rubbed his arm he moved his shirt to find a huge black and purple bruise on his arm from when the guy punched his arm. Stupid jerk. He had no ice to put on it. When the Jerk hit him he punched the guy in the face. He felt something give and everyone heard a crack sound. Dipper smiled when the guy looked at him with blood running down his mouth and chin. Dipper was proud of himself. Mabel stepped up next to him just as the jerk and friends stepped up one of the park rangers stepped in.

Hey! I don't need to clean up after a bunch of punks today! Move along! You kids get moving! You punks and stupid getting blood everyone! Go bleed over a cooler or a trash can or something! I don't have time to take care of a cry baby like you. You guys have been here all day making a mess and I'm through with it. The ranger tilted his head away and waved his hand. You guys are done anyways! I watched you pack up your car 2 hours ago and ever since all you have done since then is loiter around.

Dipper and Mabel turned away and got to the river without any more trouble after that. But here he was. 5 miles up river, get ripped or die drowning. If that wasn't the name of the river it should be. He looked around to see if anyone was near. The river bend was behind him he used his Ore to pull him under a low branch for shore and held his arm for a minute as he whimpered in pain. He can't stop the tears no. This hurts to much. He's alone in a place he doesn't know. He has nothing to help. No one seems to care. To top it all off he can't stop crying now that he has started.

I have to catch up to Mabel. I need to tell her I am going back to the main parking lot to call Stan to come back and get me. Dipper pushes back into the main part of the river. His arm is protesting at this point. But he focuses on what he needs to do. Just have to get to Mabel. Just have to-. Hey Kid! Dipper turns to look behind himself and for a split second sees the handsome park Ranger that made the group from earlier leave. He is just behind him about 20 feet and Dipper is about to ask him what he needs when the Ranger reached his hand out and yells for him to turn around. Dipper has enough time to look forward as he goes over the rougher side of the rapids. He leans back and almost lays flat on the kayak as he goes over the thin fast water fall.

Dipper paddles out of the white water to join the main river AGAIN. He's breathing heavy and he can barely move his arm at all. He's exhausted now. He paddles to the camp site. The good things about the white water is it's much faster than the main river but at the same time it's far more dangerous and with Dippers injury it could have been fatal and still could become fatal. He needs to rest his arm. It's getting bad.

Dipper gets the kayak up out of the water and lays it down and begins setting up the camping gear. He's setting up a fire pit when he looks up river to see the ranger paddling towards him. He gets a full view of the guy now. He has bright gold hair. He has his sleeves rolled up revealing tattoos against his tanned skin. No doubt about it. This guy is hot. Really, really ,really hot. He blushes as the guy stands up in the boat and without wasting time pulls his kayak out of the water and puts it next to Dippers.

Hey. The ranger comes and sits right next to him. Dipper slides over just a bit. But the ranger is having none of it and slides next to him and this time when Dipper attempts to move away he puts his arm around him to his hurt arm and pulls him. Dipper winced and hissed. The Ranger looks at him and stands up to stand in front of him. You should have turned around instead of heading up the river with an injury. How bad is it? Where does it hurt? Dipper feels like he's being scolded. He reaches up and pulls the neck of his shirt down to show his should and arm.

The ranger kneels down in front of him to check the injury. It's an angry black blue purple at this point and in the middle the skin is broken. Dipper grits his teeth as the Ranger checks his arm. Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream. Dipper chants to himself in his mind trying to block out the pain. He wants to cry. Dipper shrieks when the ranger moves his arm up though. He gently lowers Dippers arm cooing gentle words at him.

Dippers eyes water and he can feel his chest tighten. He can't stop the tears but he doesn't make any sound and keeps his eyes closed while he listens to the ranger as he works on putting a sling on his arm. Before Dipper registers whats happening he feels hands on his cheeks and he opens his eyes and meets the rangers gaze and they both gasp. Dark golden eyes meet mocha brown. Neither of them move.

Listen kid your arm is pretty bad. You need to rest for a bit now. You pushed yourself way to hard but now that your here I would tell you to stay until at least the next day and better. I wish you would have turned back. But I mean. The ranger looked off to his side and smiles. I guess if I was you I would have stayed to meet a ranger as hot as me. Dipper comes out of his trance. Turns his nose up insulted.

I came here of my own choice my sister was supposed to meet me here and we planned to camp until after tomorrow. She paddled ahead because I couldn't keep up though and I lost sigh of her. Then you called out and I turned to see who was talking and then the white water and getting here. I-I'm just so tired now. My arm hurts so much. The ranger sighed and his shoulders slumped as he sat back down next to him. Look kid it's alright. But I'm going to wait with you until your sister shows up.

With an injury like that you shouldn't be left alone and you need to not use it as much as possible. If you weren't expecting someone I would have you pack up and I would paddle us back up river. But you can't pack up because you both may pass eachother and she would end up being here alone and thats not good. Then she would worry and something could happen. It's just not a good out come either way. So we wait. Dipper stiffened. Th-thank you. I-I'm sorry. I didn't m-mean to cause any trouble for you. Dipper stuttered. It's ok kid. All of this was just bad luck that happened to you.

Both of them fell into a good stead as Bill set up the camp better. But then again he was a park ranger and had the use of all his limbs without an injury. Dipper didn't know how to feel when the ranger kept doting on him though. Finally the ranger went off to go 100 feet from the river to use a bush. Dipper peaked back to see where he was and saw the ranger peaking from behind the tree every now and then.

Dipper blushed and turned back then dashed for the water. The cold would help the swelling and it may help heal it a bit faster so the bruise shrinks a bit. Dipper heard the Ranger yell but was already under coming back up so only his neck was above the water. He sighed as the pain throbbed but slowly faded. He looked back in time to see the ranger come out of the tree line. He had some really long legs and Dipper sank under to try and hide. He kicked up mud to hide in.

He heard a large splash and sank further down. it was only 4 ft deep but he grabbed onto the bottom with his good arm. He needed air though and came up. The ranger spotted him coming up and lunged at him just missing making Dipper fumble and squeak. The second grab he pulled Dipper close and dragged him towards shore. Dipper pouted. The cold was helping my arm. WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! AH! Dipper wrapped his good arm around the Rangers strong neck and leaned into his chest.

Listen kid ICE helps not cold water over your whole body. Your smart but dumb at the same time. How is that even possible!? You'll get hypothermia before anything helps with your arm other than time to rest. I can't even pee! I can't have another camper go down out here or I'll be in it deep. Tell me you have a change of cloths! Dipper lowered his head down at being chastised. He waited for the ranger to finish then whispered. Yes. He said nothing else as the ranger set him down near his tent and Dipper didn't look at him as he walked to his bag and got out a set of his basketball short and a baggy shirt.

He silently made his way to a hidden bush nearby and changed carefully. He put the shirt on first because of how long it was. It also took longer to change thanks to only being able to use one arm. He started to put his cloths on some branches when he heard the ranger sigh and come near him. Hey kid. Let me hang those up. Dipper dropped his hand and walked over to his tent and slid inside and just laid there. He laid face down and started to cry. He didn't whimper just let the tears flow.

Hey lay on your back so your arm isn't strained. Dipper just wanted to go home. He rolled over using one arm he no longer cared if the ranger saw him crying. He was done. Just done. Dipper thought bitterly. This whole trip was Mabels idea and she wasn't even with him and now he needed her the most but was alone. He silently cried until he got hick ups. He fell asleep like that.

Dipper woke up a few times and put some wood on the fire then just laid back down without speaking to the ranger. He didn't eat. He refused to look at him even. At some point the Ranger had climbed into the tent with him and when he finally woke up he noticed the Ranger had his own sleeping bag. Dipper silently slipped out of the tent and put another log on and went to find a bush of his own. When he got back the ranger jumped out of the tent startling him. He looked at Dipper and Dipper kept his head down and sat by the fire. I'm just a burden that he has to take care of being he can't leave me out here because he would get into trouble if he left me. Dipper thought bitterly. The ranger sighed. Dipper was tired of it. You can leave now. I'll be fine. Sorry to make your job harder. I'll wait here for my sister. Dipper didn't look up after speaking. It was silent for a few seconds. Then he heard the ranger sigh again.

Listen kid I'm not leaving you out here in the woods "alone". Dipper stood up and walked past him to check on his drying cloths. Still damp. He huffed as he pulled them down and laid them on the river rocks to soak up the heat to dry faster. Kid? Dipper ignored him. Kid. Don't ignore me. You need help out here and what kind of person would I be if I left you huh? Dipper felt guilty. He didn't think of how the ranger may feel about leaving a kid alone out in the woods near a river.

Dipper sighed and looked up. Please stop calling me kid. My name Is Mason Dipper Pines. I am 20 years old. So not a kid by a long shot. I'm from Gavity Falls Oregon so I'm used to woods. I'll be fine. Dipper didn't look away. My names Bill Cypher Pine tree and to me you are a kid and no you wouldn't be fine because no woodsmen would think to be out alone in the woods if they really had the choice. Your not from the area so the woods are different.

Cypher cocked his head to the side. You know for a 20 year old your kind of cute and that puts you in my age range for flirting. Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes. Oh please don't do that. Bill smiled at him. Dipper looked at him sternly. Ok I'm jumping in the river again. Dipper stood to walk to the river but strong arms grabbed him and Bill leaned forwards and put his face next to his ear and whispered. You knew I would stop you. Admit it. You wanted a hug. If I left you'd miss me~.

Dipper squirmed. Hey now! Bill laughed. Dipper sighed. It's gonna be a long day isn't it? Eek! Dipper was lifted off the ground again. Your so light. Ugh your just so cute! No trying to run because now! You have my full attention Pine Tree and I'm always watching. Dipper sighed. Yep it's gonna be a long trip.


	5. Rock Climbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock climbing is meant to be a rewarding in many aspects. The challenge of the climb makes your heart race as you look up towards the mountain. Your muscles ache and burn. The air gets thinner. When you make it to the top and look back. It's breath taking. To do it alone.... Either your a fool and wish for death. 
> 
> If you ever climb please please PLEASE! Do not climb hike or bike alone. I wrote it here because it's a story. Always have someone with you for safety. Never go alone. I don't care how long you have done this crap. How many other people that have dropped off the face of the planet, said that too? Be smart, be safe, & have fun

Rock climbing was fun. Dipper checked his gear one last time. He started to put his gear on and head to the cliff. He picked up his pace and smiled as he reached the bottom. Some other climbers where already there setting there gear up. Dipper ignored them. It was always a safety rule to climb with someone but he liked doing it alone. Dipper watched the other group from the corner of his eyes to see if they where new and needed any kind of help.

Hey 8 ball! One of them looked to a girl with half her head shaved and a pink streak in the longer hair throw dirty in his face. The whole group laughed as he spluttered and coughed. I'll get you back Py! I swear I'm gonna cut your ropes! Dipper was thankful that he was climbing solo up to the higher edge. He planned on base jumping off to get back down. He felt so free up doing all of this. Just another reason on why going alone was the best some times.

He slid his gloves on and was climbing before the other group even noticed he was there. HEY! KID! He ignored them because a ranger must be yelling at the group on the ground for screwing around to much. Serves them right. Even in a group you should be careful. One wrong move is a major set back and can be fatal. Dipper flinched when a rock slammed into the cliff face near his hand. He looked down angrily. HEY! DON'T THROW CRAP AT ME! KEEP IT TO YOUR FRIENDS PUNKS! Dipper learned well from his grunckle Stan on how to deal with unruly jerks like this group.

You shouldn't be climbing alone Mr. High and mighty! What the heck are you doing going solo? Dipper looked down and raised an eye brow. So this group wasn't amateurs after all. They still had a lot to learn it seemed. Because if they had safety in mind. You talk big but I believe throwing ROCKS at people is counter productive to your point on me being safe. Do you mind!? Dipper motioned to the rock face again not looking away from the blond jerk.

I haven't even started climbing and I bet my friends and I will still beat you to the top. You beat us and we won't "Screw around". We win and I get your number! We got a deal. Dipper raised an eye brow.... I'm not racing up a mountain. I'm already ahead of you. You don't even have your gear ready let alone on! He watched as the guy ran to his gear bag and threw his crap in it frantically then through it down and looked up. BOOM! Race!? Dipper face palmed. Are you for real this stupid or are you trying to stop me!? Dipper whispered to himself. Fucking ass whole. He heard from the ground. I heard that and no I'm not! Dipper looked back down. No your not an ass whole or your not stupid? He smiled as his friends laughed at him.

8 ball and Py laughed the hardest. Py actually fell off her seat. The whole situation made him smile. He turned back to his climbing until another rock hit near him again making him mad. That's it! Dipper tore off a piece and threw it down before the guy could react fast enough. It smashed next to his foot shattering into pieces. FUCK! HEY! Dipper snickered. What? Yeah it's not fucking cool when people throw rocks at you is it? There was this one time I was on a cliff face and this fucking "DOUGHEBAG" was throwing rocks at me. Dipper watched the guy below him start to look more agitated.

Dippers smile fell when the guy picked up more rocks then. Race me, or I'll start hitting you with them. Dipper wondered if he was joking. When Dipper didn't respond The guy threw a rock hard and fast. Dipper slid to the side just in time for it to hit where he was. Pieces fell and some scattered and his his arms making him hiss. HEY! Dipper looked down and watched the guy pick up another. This dude wasn't joking! Oh my god. What is your problem!? The guy threw his arms out. I told you I would! You gonna race me yet?! I got more ammo down here! Gee for me being stupid I guess I got the upper hand Dip stick! Dipper grit his teeth He put his foot down on a loose rock slate and wedged it and watched it move then smiled. Yeah but I got the high ground. Dipper kicked it and it came loose. The look on the guys face was priceless for a second. Then the guy.... Smiled?

Dipper climbed a few feet then turned in time to see another rock to dodge. FINE! FINE OK! We race. Dipper new the guy was aiming for the lower peak. While he was aiming for the higher peak. Let's race. You beat me and I'll give you my number! I win and I get to record you saying everything I tell you to say and I get to post it on every social media site I want from now and on into the future! The guy yelled Deal! He was climbing the face like a spider monkey and his friends jumped up and started to climb after him. Scrambling for their gear. Dipper turned back to focus on his task.

Dipper smiled. Idiot. He thought he heard an echo and listened but all he could hear was the wind and the others. He shook his head. This climb was going to take 2 days. 1 day if you climbed to the lower peak. He knew he had the gear to stop and sleep. He stuck one of his hand held Radios with a note on it into the rock he knew the idiot would see. He turned it on and kept on climbing. He put the ear piece in. He smiled. The other radio had a head set too but he wanted to make the guy slow down.

Not long after and he heard the guy over the head set. You can not be for real? Here's my number and you wrote the radio channel? I have a radio you could have just given it to me. As well as your actual number. Dipper laughed. Yeah but both my radios have head sets. It was silent for a second. Did you leave the head set I can't see it I think it fell. Dipper laughed so hard he heard the guy come back on the radio. You kept it didn't you? Dipper was almost crying he was laughing so hard but he kept climbing. Oh and "I'm" the ass whole! Ok! Gimme the head set you jerk! Ya cheater! You even had a head start come on! Dipper shrugged. He was right. He pulled the other head set out and waved it to the guy and started to put it on a rock when the radio turned on again. Drop it to me. I'll catch it. It's dangerous messing with a radio while trying to climb. Dipper huffed. Shit. Dipper lowered it down a bit and let go and watched the guy catch it and put it on. Dipper turned to continue climbing. After a bit he radioed to the guy again. How are your friends? After a second the radio came on. All good. How are your friends? Dipper chuckled and shook his head. There all at home. I ditched them to come here.

Oh I meant the one's I can see. The view up here is great. All you can see are rocks I feel bad for you. But me. Hooh! Dat booty though. Dipper blushed and lowered his back pack and pulled his shirt down a bit more. He didn't squeak. He would never admit it. Nope. Please don't let that guy have heard him! The radio came to life again. Did you just make that sound!? Dipper continued to climb like he was just situating. What sound? I didn't hear anything. Maybe you should check your friends. Please, please, please, puuuuulEASE. IT WAS YOU! Oh my god make that sound again!

Dipper groaned and ignored him. He thought that guy insufferable before the climb. But after his stupid involuntary squeak that guy was all over him. He ate a bit as he climbed on. He didn't plan on setting up his hammock. He had done this climb before and he had coffee as well as energy bars. He heard the guy on his head set and he groaned. Hey what time do you stop to set up your hammock. Dipper replied quickly. 2 fingers before sun set. That means 2 hours before the sun goes down.

I know what it means! I'm not stupid. Stop treating me like I am! Dipper sneered. First off. I don't know you. Second I don't care too. Third if I don't know you, how do I know what you know at all fuck boy? And you want my number? You must be out your mind to think I would give it or anything to you. Dipper smiled. Take that weirdo. Before he could gloat he heard the guy respond. uh huh. Mkay. First off you will know me. Secondly, I'm getting more than your number now. Thirdly you do care. Fourth you gave me a radio so you do care and you "wanted" to spend time with me. Admit it you missed me when we weren't talking.

Dipper grit his teeth and climbed faster and harder. His hands legs and arms burned but he could handle that. Not only was he going to beat this guy literally. He was going to climb through the night to the top and base jump down to beat him. Keep the radio he thought bitterly. Thats all your getting from me. The silence was welcomed after that. Dark came quickly. Dipper was behind a rock that was coming off the cliff so he couldn't see the group below anymore.

He looked down to check them and smiled as he saw them stop to make spots for there hammocks. Even the blond guy. By the time he got above the rock the radio kicked on. Hey is it better to set up behind those rocks? I don't think thats safe. Are you above it? If your doing that I'll climb up there and drag you back down to my hammock. Dipper smiled. God this guy. Look dude I'm above the rock already. Dipper turned his head lamp on flash and looked down and turned it back to normal and continued. For a few seconds it was silent. Are you fucking climbing through the night to camp at the top?! Dude! Dipper didn't hear anything else he said because he shook his head and laughed. I'm not stopping tonight. It takes 2 days to get to the top. Duh. You must have not known that or you didn't know.

Dipper smiled when it was silent again then frowned. Hey sleep good ok. Good night. Double check your crampons because I have a feeling your the type of guy to clamp and not check. Dipper climbed a bit more. I'm tired stop and sleep. I don't want you climbing at night. We've spent all day climbing and having fun. At least tell me your name. You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine? Sound good? Dipper chuckled. You can't tell me what to do and what not to do. The names Dipper Pines. Your turn.

He heard laughing. His chest hurt of course the guy would laugh. Dipper rolled his eyes. No for real I want your real name. Dipper grit his teeth. This guy man. IT IS MY REAL NAME YOU JERK! You know what Never mind. If your just going to be a jerk and make fun of me I don't want to talk to you. I don't care what your name is. Dipper wiped the tears out of his eyes and sniffed. Names Bill Cypher. Come on stop for the night thats a hard climb and your alone.

Dipper ignored him. He would rather be alone. This is why he didn't date or really have any friends. He didn't need anyone in his life. Mabel had her own life and stuff going on. He couldn't hold her back. Dipper climbed harder. I like giving people nicknames I just want to know your name. Dipper didn't turn the radio on. He spun around quickly. MY NAMES MASON DIPPER PINES! He yelled so hard and so loud that his throat hurt from the force he used. His echo was loud enough he was sure the whole park heard him. His radio came to life after a second. Sheesh sorry. Didn't mean to offend. Dipper was done. Oh you didn't? Are you fucking for real? Like you give a fuck ok. Thanks for the apology. I feel sooooo much better. Not. You don't care anything about me.

I know for a fact that you wouldn't care if I fell. You care nothing about me. You know I thought you where cool until you fell back on making fucking fun of me. All you've done is push me around. Your no different than anyone else who has ever met me. Keep the radio. I'm not climbing to the flat I'm going to the peak. I'm a base jumper. I've climbed this mountain more than once. I don't need anyone to worry for me or about me. Especially anyone like you! So see you never again after I jump.

Dipper slid the head set off to rest on his neck. He could hear Bill saying something but he no longer cared and he turned the lamp on bright and continued climbing. From below he heard Bill yelling he continued ignoring him. Oh yeah because calling me Pine Tree is better than Dipper. STUpid. Ugh. Dipper stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Bill scream his name like he yelled earlier. He put the head set on then.

Oh so you can use my name. Bill sounded mad now. Stop acting high and mighty. I didn't mean to upset you or some shit but stop. I'm not joking. If you don't stop I will climb up after you. You will stop then because I will tie you up and hang you upside down until you pass out. Dipper rolled his eyes and laughed without humor. He turned his light off he could climb without it for an hour. Fine. Better? Bill sounded unimpressed. I don't know did you set up a hammock? Because that seemed fast. I didn't see you hanging it up.

Dipper climbed as silently as he could as he spoke. I have a special one seated hammock. I only need 2 crampons for it anything more for that is over kill. Bill was silent for a second. Dipper smiled as he knew Bill was either thinking about it or he was looking it up on a phone. Dipper froze as a spot light from below was swept across the cliff face he was shadowed by a rock just below him. Dipper face forward and climbed on. He heard Bill yelling. He must be mad.

Whatever. I ain't stopping and he can't catch up to me now. It rolled around to midnight and he stopped to make some crappy instant coffee when he looked down he thought he saw movement. But he couldn't be sure. He wasn't going to turn the head lamp on. It would waste battery life. He sighed as he finished his coffee. His arms and legs had a rest. Time to reach the summit. Dipper climbed all night and watched the sun rise drinking another coffee and an energy bar.

He watched Below as he saw the tiny group of people moving to take down hammocks. They where just dots now. He pulled out his binoculars and looked down to check on them. Bill was looking right back. Dipper watched as Bill lowered his binoculars and made a vile gesture with his hand over his crotch while still laying in his hammock. Dipper lowered his and raised his hand, and raise his middle finger to make sure Bill saw he put the binoculars to his face. When he saw Bill watching and laughing he made the same rude gesture at him but instead of laying he opened his legs and rocked his hips and gasped into his head set. He laughed when he saw Bill rushing to get his crap again. Dipper smiled as he saw Bill look up and Dipper had, enough Coffee. He held his cup out in front of him and poured the rest out letting it pour towards Bill and his friends. It didn't hit them but it made them all look up.

Dipper made good progress. Steadily he could see the clouds. He had passed the flat top about 2 hours ago now. 2 more hours and he would make the summit. He hadn't heard anything from Bill. His head set was on. But he checked again. Dipper shrugged. He pulled out his binoculars to check where the group was. Bills group was on the flat. Ok good they made it. Looks like they plan on climbing down. Dipper scanned the whole group but he didn't see Bill. Dipper looked further down to try and find him. When Dipper saw him on his cliff he gasped. This guy can't be trying to catch up to me.

He watched Bill climb. Bill was climbing fast. Dipper turned back to climbing. He finally reached the summit as the sun was sinking low. He pulled out some stuff to celebrate making it to the top. He laid back on his gear and relaxed a bit. Dipper looked up to see how far the sun was. He sat up to go towards the edge and look for Bill. He wasn't counting how much time had passed. Before he got any farther than sitting up Bill made the summit. He was breathing heavy. He was drenched in sweat.

He threw his gear to the side and walked up to stand in front of him. Dipper just tilted his head up at him without moving. He wasn't going to lie. The guy was handsome. Dipper wasn't going to say that though. They stared at each other for some time. Bill finally broke the silence making Dipper roll his eyes. So about that one person sleeping hammock. Dipper just looked at him.... What about it? He almost laughed at Bills face. Bills jaw opened and his eyes went wide for a second and he pulled his hair.

Dipper smirked when Bill looked back at him. I can't believe you oh my god! I made everyone wake up and start climbing early just to see if you did sleep. I can't believe you would lie to me. Dipper scoffed and turned his face away. Who are you to tell me what to do?! We're not even friends! So stop acting like my boyfriend! Because your not.

Bill paced away then spun around and stalked up to where Dipper was sitting. Before Dipper could move away Bill sat straddling his lap and grabbed both his arms and raised them above his head making Dipper look at him using his free hand to guide his face. Dipper struggled and gasped at the rough handling. Bill didn't seem like this type of person before did he? Dipper froze as Bill calmed himself down. Ok. Bill spoke low and calm which made Dipper flinch. Do you have a boyfriend? Dipper said no. Bill continued. Do you have a girlfriend? Dipper grit his teeth and pushed at Bills hands.

This is none of your business let go of me! Get off your heavy! Dipper flailed a bit to wriggle away. Bill just held him there. It IS actually. I'm not just letting you go in any matter. Now answer me. Bill pushed on Dippers wrists and it hurt enough to make him wince in pain. No! Are you happy now!? Bill let up on Dippers wrists but didn't let go. Dipper look at Bill with half lidded eyes. He was tired frustrated and embarrassed. He just wanted to lay down and sleep. Then jump in the morning and head home.

Bill smiled. Yes, it does. Because if you had lied I would have slapped you. Or if you had been dating someone I would have stopped and just went home. Before Dipper could respond Bill leaned down and was so close if they moved there lips would touch. Dipper bit his lip and then just let go rolling his eyes then closing them he leaned up and pecked his lips. Bill stood up and stretched smiling down at Dipper. Dipper glared up at him. What are you looking at me like that for? Dipper didn't like how Bill was gloating. Bill narrowed his eyes and looked at Dipper. Mine. Dipper blushed. They set up to sleep for the night after that.

Dipper pulled out some warmers to keep them warm without a fire and Bill insisted they sleep close together sharing blankets to keep warm as well. Dipper didn't like that and through a fuss. But Bill fought him until he just gave in. Dipper woke before Bill that morning. Dipper smiled as he watched Bill sleep. He had long eye lashes and look precious while he slept. The man was a demon when awake though.

Dipper nudged Bill a bit to wake him. Bill slowly opened his eyes and Dippers breath hitched. Pine Tree what time is it? Dipper smiled as he rolled his eyes and slid into Bill's chest letting his arms wrap around him. We need to set up to head down. You ready? Dipper asked with amusement. Bill grumbled and stretched before he complained aloud. Man I don't want to climb down all that again. I was only supposed to climb to the flat.

Dipper laughed. Umm who said anything about climbing down? Bill looked at him confused. Dipper rolled his eyes and sighed at him before standing up and walking over to his gear. He tossed two bags down. We can base jump together . I can't let you jump solo until you have jumped paired with me a few times. You ready or do you wanna climb down? Bill flew out of the covers. Oh my god! Your for real a base jumper!? Let's do this! I can't wait to pass the guys going down with my boo!

Dipper winced. Ugh, you didn't say that. Yes, I'm an actual Base jumper. I normally jump with people but I came out solo. Bill froze. Wait, you said after I jump with you a few time paired. Dipper froze and covered his mouth. He said that on reflex. Oh god. Bill crushed Dipper to his chest. Dipper squeaked but froze as he was held so close. Dipper just closed his eyes and shook his head.

Bill let go to look down at him. What? Dipper grabbed his collar and pulled him down to kiss next to his ear on the side of his face. This time it was Bills turn to look shocked. Dipper snapped him out of it quickly. Bill get your gear lets go. We need to go. Bill gathered his things quickly and then Dipper strapped them together.

I like to glide but because I have you I'm not using that suit. We are going to jump and free fall for a bit. I'll count. I've got you. Dipper finished and pulled Bill to stand in front of him. He checked the straps. They made there way to the edge. They noticed thunder and lightning in the distance. Shit! Both climbers new lightning strikes mountains before trees. It's time to go Bill. Are you ok? Bill took some deep breaths. Yeah, lets go. Dipper didn't let him second guess himself. He pushed forwards hard.

They fell quickly. The rocks flying by as they fell. Dipper began counting the instant his feet left the rock. He heard Bill yelling. As they fell he kept his eyes open for the group below. Bill spotted his friends 1st and yelled for them. All of them only got a glimpse as they passed them. Dipper slammed his hand into the cord and pulled. His timing was always spot on. He used the wind to glide to the parking lot. He landed in an open field near the Parking lot.

They tumbled because Dipper has never jumped with anyone before other than his instructors and they had been the one to control the landing. They landed well though and Dipper pulled the string to let Bill up first. He was struggling and squirming to much. Bill once loose jumped up and was freaking out. He pulled his phone out of his stuff. Oh my god did you guys see us!? YEAH! That was Dipper! Dude's he's a base jumper. Dipper smiled as bill wasn't watching him he gathered his things and snuck to his Jeep. He through his things into it. He turned back to watch Bill who was still on his phone unaware of Dipper packing up. Dipper rolled his eyes and pulled out some paper and a pencil.

Mason Dipper Pines.

Gravity Fall's Oregon.

Base Jumper.

He wrote his number down and started his Jeep and stepped out before he could completely turn around Bill spun him around and pinned him. WAIT! Dipper laughed. What, what, what? It's ok look. I'm not leaving. Bill was shaking. His adrenaline was in full force. Dipper reached up and spoke calmly. Hey Bill, calm down. It's ok. Take a few breaths for me. Bill tried to pull Dipper to him. Dipper used force to push away and Bill started to look panicked. Bill, no, calm down. Your adrenaline is high. You need to breath.

Dipper stayed calm. He made sure Bill got some air into his lungs then stepped closer and leaned into his chest. He looked up at him. See? I'm right here. It's ok. I wasn't going to just leave. Bill gently wrapped his arms around Dipper and took long shaky breaths. He put his face in Dippers soft hair and inhaled his smell to calm down more. Listen Pine Tree things have been hard for me. I quit my job. I came out here to calm down. I just. I lost my place and my friends have been great letting me crash at their places but-.

Dipper cut Bill off by pulling him into his arms and looking up at him. Do you have a car? Bill looked confused. No? Do you have all your stuff? Bill shrugged. I have the climbing gear. My cloths and stuff are in storage not far from Piedmont California. Dipper smiled and sighed. I need some help in my great Uncles-dump-on-his-nephews-business. Would you come with me? Dipper had no idea what he was doing. But leaving Bill on his own sounded terrible.

Bill seemed shocked. I have more than enough for you to stay with me and work as well. We can talk on the way. But if you just want my number. Dipper spun around and opened his Jeep door. Bill snapped out of his trance. Wait! Dipper held up the paper in one hand and held his empty hand out to Bill. Bill looked between his hands. Bill smile cocky. I'm still getting your number if I go with you right? Dipper groaned and rolled his eyes. Fine yes. Bill cheered and grabbed the paper.

Dipper laughed as he pulled the top off and the doors removed. They beat the rain. Both of them climbed in Dipper laughed as Bills waved to his friends as they ran to their cars to try and keep up. Dipper laughed. Should I let them catch up or should I tear it up off road? Bill looked at him. Do what? Oh they don't have to catch up. I want to spend time with my boo. Bill put his arm behind Dippers chair.

Dipper pulled to the side and parked. Bill watched Dipper pull another lever that had numbers and letters on it. What's 4L mean? Dipper smiled. It means. *Clunk* 4 low. Dipper hit the gas. Bill had more fun in one day than he had in his entire life. Base jumping wasn't enough. Dipper taught him how to go mudding. He ended up teaching his friends as well. Only after they all got stuck and Dipper did a victory lap around them and there cars.

Dipper pulled Bill close before he went to tell him friends and kissed him lightly on the lips. His friends cheered. Bill was like a child the rest of the week.


	6. Cutie at the cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper just wanted to sit back and have a coffee as he relaxed outside of his apartment or work for once. It was rare when he wanted to do this. Even more rare was meeting some one as shy as he used to be that was brave enough to try and flirt with him. It couldn't hurt to smile and bat your eye lashes to make someone swoon a bit. Right?

Dipper just wanted to sit down and have a coffee. It had been a long night and day yesterday and last night. Just one coffee. Just one! A Venta caramel chocolate chip Frappcino with caramel and chocolate syrup and whipped cream. It was one of the few cold coffee's he liked. Sweet but not overly so. Perfect for hot days like today. He ordered and got his cup and sat at a table. The group around the corner was a bit loud but he ignored them just fine.

Years of his sister and her friends had trained him in how to ignore preteen and teenage girls screaming and talking about things he didn't want to hear at first. As time went on he was able to join them in some conversations. His sister made him in the beginning because she caught him reading romance novels. And some fanfic's that depicted male on male story. He used to make them blush with the things he would say. But they soon warmed up to him. The sound died down and he could hear whispering now but he didn't really care. Yet.

He could see in the window that someone kept peeking around the corner. It started to annoy him a bit. Dipper finally switched his seat so he would be facing them when they looked again and when they did he smiled and winked at the cute blond that looked around the corner. Funny he could have sworn it was a girl that kept looking. The guy raised an eye brow and smirked cocky. He went back around the corner and Dipper silently got up and headed for the door.

Before he reached it someone gently put there hand on his shoulder to turn him around. The guy was a bit shorter than him. Dipper didn't know if he was more cute or stunning. He was dark tan with smooth looking skin. Skinny with yellow hair and gold eye's. He had a smile that would make anyone swoon with white perfect teeth. He held in his emotions though. This guy probably got more than his fair share of looks. Dipper was more than sure that this guy got glances from guys and girls.

But then again. So did Dipper know that he was older. He titled his head to the side and gave a questioning look. Can I help you with something. The guys smile got huge. Well.... Thats a creepy murder face. Dipper thought. Dipper even smiled back lightly with a chuckle. The guy blushed and he looked panicked. Dipper stole a second to scan him blatantly. He looked younger than himself and was wearing a black hoody with a yellow triangle on it. His pants looked black but in the right light had gold glitter on them with black and yellow op shoes.

Dipper looked back up at him. W-would you like umm. Like. A-are you? The guy sighed and Dipper thought he was cute flustered but showed him mercy. Would you like to have your coffee with me at MY table? Dipper emphasized my because he knew he wanted to ask Dipper to sit with him. Dipper leaned on one hip waiting for him to say yes. He didn't expect the kid to blurt out his next sentence.

I GUESS YOU LIKE YOUR COFFEE DRINKS LIGHT BROWN! My names Bill! Yes! Dipper saw Bill's friends watching them and when Bill said what he said his friends all face palmed. He could have sworn he heard one of them whisper Abort. To which he stepped closer and put his hand on Bills back and lead him to a table. Near his friends so he wasn't afraid of being cut off but could give him and Bill privacy. What would you like to drink? I'll get you a drink like mine if you want. Would that be ok? Bill was blushing and looked embarrassed. He whispered yes please. I forgot my coffee at my friends table. Dipper smiled and got him the same coffee he had.

Dipper smiled as he came back and gave him the cup. Bill smiled and put the cup in front of himself. S-so ummm what's your name? How old are you? Are those tattoos? What kind of work do you do? You look strong without being gross body builder level. Dipper almost choked on his coffee with how Bill rapid fired questions. My name is Mason Dipper Pines. I am 26. He slid his blue flannel shirt off his shoulders to reveal his black under shirt neatly tucked into his black boot cut carpenter jeans to show Bill his Cypher wheel. Yes I they are tattoos. It's called a Cypher wheel.

Bill jumped when Dipper said Cypher wheel. But Dipper ignored it for now and leaned forward and smirked. I'm an adult dancer at the club called Peaches. Thank you. I'm glad my routine's and working out don't make me look gross. That would cost me. Dipper sat back confidently. Bill fidgeted. My Full name Is Bill Cypher. Bill mumbled under his breath but Dipper heard him. So cool. This must have been how Wendy felt.

Dipper looked at Bill. So Bill. Bill looked at him. Did you know you have beautiful eye? Bill blushed as Dipper continued. How old are you? Do you have any tattoos? Do you have any siblings? I have a twin sister named Mabel. She owns and runs the Mystery shack left by my Grunckle Stan Pines. What kind of music do you like? Are you in school? Dipper sipped his Coffee when he finished.

Bill blinked. I am 21. I have permanent make up which I think counts as a tattoo because they did use a tattoo machine to do the make up. And we have something in common! I have a twin brother name Will. I like all kinds of music I can't pick a special group over any other. I've tried and it made me have a head ache for like 3 days. Well when I said 21 I mean today is my birthday. Dipper looked at his watch and smiled. Are all your friends 21 as well?

Bill looked like he was thinking then smiled. Actually yeah! B-but why? Bill looked kind of hurt and seemed to panic for a second. Dipper scooted closer to him. Well I wanted to make sure. You are very nervous and shy. I'm inviting you and your friends to the club to have your birthday. I wanted to make sure you felt more comfortable and safe so I was making sure that your friends could come along. I have to be heading out.

Bill slid his hoody off. He was wearing a saggy white T-shirt that almost hung off his shoulder. Dipper smiled at him. Try some of your coffee. Bill flinched. Dipper wanted Bill to relax a bit more. Dippers phone rang. ~Skillet- Circus for a Psycho played loudly making poor Bill almost jump out of his skin. Dipper simply hit silent to let it go to voice mail. Bill looked at Dipper then his phone and back at him. Bill did like to ask questions it seemed. Who was that? Shouldn't you have answered? Was it important?

Dipper scooted a bit closer and put his arm around Bill pulling him under his arm. Dipper spoke softly and soothingly. Bill I know that your very nervous. I don't know much about you but in my line of work it's easy to see when someone deserves your full attention and when to walk away. It wasn't important to me. Not as important as you ok. It was a co worker. His name is Vertigo. I'll call him back. I have to anyways. Tonight we are dance partners. I can tell you right now I will call him back after our date.

This is more important to me. Bill blushed. He's probably calling because last night he went out drinking and doesn't know what routine we are doing to what music. Sometimes I'm shocked he knows who he is or what he does. Dipper never looked away from Bill making Bill look flustered again. D-date? B-but I-I ugh. Bill deflated then perked up just as quickly. Wait is Vertigo a stage name? Dipper raised an eye brow.

Yes. He got his name because he moves super fast and uses strobe lights so it looks like still motion when he dances. Tonight he won't be using those because it's a combined show between us. It's still going to be a good show. Dipper smiled. Now I'm jealous that you are giving my attention and HE isn't even here. Dipper smiled as Bill became frantic. N-NO I MEAN! I w-was. WAIT! I was going to ask what your st-stage name was. Bill squeaked as noticed Dipper smiling at him.

Y-you did that on purpose to w-work me up! T-that's so not cool Pine tree! Dipper raised an eye brow at Bill. Pine Tree? I can tell you that isn't my stage name for sure. Where did you get that from? Bill chuckled. It's because your last name is Pines and you look as strong as a tree. A-and your hair and eyes are brown. I like your hair it looks soft. Bill squeaked and flailed his arms. NO! I mean fluffy! I- I uh! Dipper cut him off to calm him down.

Dipper leaned down and raised Bills face with his thumb and finger to place a tiny kiss between his eyes. Bill swooned and clung to Dippers shirt. Bill relaxed dramatically and they spoke until near 3. Dipper rubbed the back of Bills neck a bit making him melt under his fingers. He whispered into Bills ear. At the club ask for Pulsar. The Bar Tender will send someone to grab me and I'll find you. Dipper sounded breathlessly making Bill shiver. Dipper looked at the time on the wall. He new he had to head out to get ready.

Dipper said suddenly. Bill looked up at him. Dipper smiled. I have to head out to get ready for work. I look forward to seeing you again tonight ok. Bill whimpered and looked at Dipper frantically. Dipper smiled and held his hand out and whispered. Cell phone. I'll give you my number. Bill scrambled for his phone and shoved it into Dippers still waiting hand. Dipper put his number in Bill's phone and to show Bill it was really his number he hit call and his phone rang.

He hit end and gave Bill his phone back. Dipper nuzzled Bill to him and said. Bill head back over to your friends. But Before you do. Dipper stood up and pulled Bill with him. He gently slid his blue flannel onto Bill. He tilted Bills chin up and kissed his lips sweetly. Dipper was almost pulled down when Bill grabbed his collar as he went to pull away after the tiny kiss. Bill gasped quickly before he pulled Dipper quickly to him again snaking his lithe little fingers into Dippers hair. Dipper slipped his hands down Bills sides and slid his hand into Bills empty seat and hid Bills hoodie behind him and then pulled away. Dipper gently pulled away and reminded Bill of his friends after giving him his coffee. Bill sure enough scurried off to his friends who seemed to be gushing over him.

Dipper grabbed his coffee and Bills forgotten hoodie and slipped out quickly. He slid it on after starting his motor cycle. As he went to leave he saw Bill run out and come towards him. Dipper debated if he should speed off but decided not too because Bill might get hurt. So Dipper came towards him on the bike. He gently came to a stop as Bill frantically looked at him. Pine Tree! W-why did y-you t-take my hoodie!? Dipper picked him up and sat him in front of himself on the bike so bills legs rested around his waist.

Bill blushed all the way down to his chest. But didn't say anything. Dipper leaned over him in a protective but very dominate way stopping only when there noses almost touched. For a few reasons. one because if you want it back you will need to come to the club tonight to do so. second. Dipper smiled. It's my way of showing we are a thing now. You have my shirt on. And I have yours in it's place. Third. If you want this shirt back now I'm leaving a hickey. Right. Dippers finger slid onto Bills soft neck making him shiver under Dipper. Here. Dipper stopped his hand just under Bills left ear on his neck. Bills eye's fluttered shut and he shivered again with a heavy breath his eyes opened back up.

Dippers lips ghosted over Bills. So do you want your hoodie now or at the club? Bill wrapped his arms that had been wrapped around himself around Dipper. Bill whined. Do you really have to go now? I don't want you to leave yet. Dipper sighed and sat back. Bill sat up with him refusing to let go and Dipper wrapped his arms around his waist and lower back. Bill. Dipper gently tried to coax Bill into letting go but he held on tighter. I'm not letting go! N-no! Pine Tree! I said no. Dipper sighed defeated. Go tell your friends to come with. I'm inviting all of you over and to come with me to the club. Bill let go enough to give Dipper puppy eyes like his sister would.

Do you mean it!? Will you wait while I tell them. Dipper sighed and let his head fall back. Bill go get them, before I change my mind and you have to ride with me like this. Dipper pushed bill to lay on his back which made him slide further down into Dippers lap. Bill squeaked at the contact. Dipper raised an eye brow. Bill was blushing violently as he scrambled. I get to ride with you right? I am going to get my coffee and tell them to hurry up. Bill ran for the coffee shop door handle almost falling into the shop.

Dipper shook his head and sighed. Well tonight will be fun and interesting. It's been awhile since I was with anyone. Dipper watched Bill and his friends make there way out and towards him. Bill broke into a huge smile making Dipper smile. Bill yelled to him as he ran towards him. DID YOU MISS ME!? ADMIT IT! YOU MISSED ME!


	7. Curse of the cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can do this! I can handle this! Heavy breaths*. NOPE! I lied! I can't! Someone help me! Ok anyone bu- OHHH~ PINE TREEEE~ oh dear god no.

Oooooooh..... FUCK! Dipper was full on panicking right now. His mind was racing. Everything was a blur. I thought I could do this. I thought I could impress Gunckle Ford by figuring out what this spell did! Oooohhh what do I do!? Dipper felt his chest tighten and it was hard to breath. He whimpered, and let out a strangled mewl sound. Who could help me right now? Not Soos. Wendy would freak out. Mabel would want to keep me one and find a way to cast the spell on herself.

I have no one I can turn too... Dipper paced back and forth in one Ford's many labs. He was frantic. He couldn't be seen like this. I can do this. I have to. Dipper said aloud. No one can help me, and freaking out isn't helping me get to my goal. He took some deep breaths. Dipper started to search all of Ford's books and notes for anything that may help him dispel his curse.

He looked into the pyramids all around the other labs. No... I can't need his help for this. Dipper still felt Bills eye on him when he was in those labs. Stupid tapestries, and glass idols. Dipper wished his uncle would have thrown them out a long time ago. Like before they went on there around the world adventure in the Stan-O-War for the seventh time. He didn't know if they just wanted to have fun or if Ford and Stan would do research. He shook his head. Focus!

Dipper spent the next week down in Fords lab. Trying fruitlessly to remove the curse. He hasn't found anything at all that might help him. He let out a small whine. He looked over at Ford's Journals. Maybe he missed something in them. Maybe he over looked something that may help. Dipper reached for the 3rd book knocking into the desk. Ow! The book fell open to Bills page. Dipper stared at Bills eye. He didn't move. The only sound was his heartbeat. Dipper stood up.

I can't be this desperate. I just CAN'T! Universe give me something ANYTHING! Anything.... But him. Please. Please. Dippers eyes watered. Dipper fell to his knees. He cried. For how long he didn't know. He cried until he couldn't anymore. He had hiccups. He looked sadly at the book. Specifically at Bill. I hate you. I won't summon you. I'm not going to be like everyone else who summons you looking for help that they will never get.

I seek salvation, not damnation. I bet you can see what has happened. I bet you watched and laughed. Ford thinks your dead. But I can feel your eye still. The nightmares are still there. I know you still live. Dipper tilted his head back and pulled the hoodie off of himself throwing it aside. He felt his ears pop out from his hair. He sighed with relief. His clawed hand slid over Bills image on the page. I have claws now too.

Dipper felt broken. His tail lay limp behind him on the floor. He looked up at the huge tapestry of Bill. You've always been watching. I'm to afraid to ask for help from anyone. And even more afraid than what I would have to pay this time for your help. Dipper waited for a sign but he got nothing. He looked back down at the book and sighed. He stood up and made 2 large circles. He put unicorn hair around both of them.

Once Dipper was done with what he had done so far, he stood up with the book, and put the hoodie on again. He stood silently for a second, then Knelt on the floor. He wrapped his tail around his waist and put the book down on the floor. Bowed his head, and began the summons for Bill. The room shook. He chanted, and chanted. Finally he heard a growl. He didn't look up. But he was sure that Bill was standing there.

Well, well, well, well, well! Pine Tree. You finally summoned me! I'm not to happy about being put in a sealed circle after being in stone for so long. Dipper saw two almost human clawed feet come into view inside Bills sealed circle but he still didn't look up. What is it you need? Dipper smiled to himself. You already know what my issue is. I knew you weren't dead. I could feel all of your eyes burn. You already know I need your help.

Dipper felt like he bit tin foil saying that. Bill chuckled. Actually, I couldn't see anything while I slept. I couldn't even get into the dreamscape. Bill sounded a bit maniacal when he said that. Dipper didn't speak. Bill hummed. I see you have learned some obedience Pine Tree. Finally, real manners. Bill inhaled like he could smell Dippers pain. Bill stopped then inhaled a few more times.

Dipper started to worry. Bill stepped towards Dipper a bit more, and Dipper heard Bills sniffling around him. Dipper put his head to the stone floor he knelt so far forwards. Pine Tree, what have you been doing? I can smell the residue of a spell. A very strong one. What did you cast on yourself? That's smells of old magic. I am more than sure that, that magic has been forgotten eons ago here.

Dipper told Bill about how he found a spell in one of Fords notes. Bill tsk. Ok that explains almost nothing, Fordsy has tons of notes laying around with spells and such. What spell was it? Dipper pulled out a piece of paper from the back pocket of his jeans. He slowly handed it towards Bill. Bill grabbed Dippers wrist. His hand went through the circle and he didn't notice. Dipper looked up with fear. Bill had black horns that lead to the tips turning golden. His hair was gold his hair covering one eye.

He had human features but his eye's where black with gold rings. Bill's skin was a dark tan. Bill was staring at his hand. At the claws he didn't notice. Dipper couldn't help but think Bill was stunning. He was expecting a triangle. Not someone like this. Was this really Bill? Bill's gaze finally moved to look at Dipper. Bill's breath hitched. His eyes raked over Dippers small frozen form. The hood had fallen off of him. Bill Without a word pulled Dipper to stand and pulled him inside his circle. 

Bill leaned towards Dippers neck, and Dipper leaned in close to do the same to Bill. Dipper didn't know what he was doing. He just did what he felt like he should do in that situation. Bill sniffed along Dippers neck. When he pushed Dippers head to far back he let out a tiny trill sound. Bill brought his nose up into Dippers hair. It made him purr into Bills chest which in turn Bill let out a rumble sound. Dipper assumed it was his purr in reply. He noticed Bill's long tail that had gold flecks here and there was swinging side to side.

Dipper unfurled his own tail and looked up at Bill. Bill looked down at him and Dipper trilled again with the look Bill was giving him. It made his tail twitch about. That isn't a curse. You used a transformation spell. That spell was one of mine Dipper. Not many humans underwent the transformation. Fordsy must have found that spell in a tomb in Egypt. Dipper? Bill whispered.

Dipper looked up at him with large eyes. I could reverse the spell. Dipper looked excited. But I won't. Dipper looked shell shocked. B-but if you ca-can. B-bill please. Please. I'll beg. I! I'll do anything! Bill let out a low growl making Dipper try to back out of Bill's grip. Bill simply pulled Dipper's arm over his head. Dipper yelped and grabbed Bill's shoulder to stabilize himself. Dippers eyes watered from the pain.

I won't. Because Pine Tree. Your a caracal neko. I've never seen anyone become one. And that spell was only meant for humans that would be turned into my consort. It is a blessing. Consider it that way! Anyone who becomes my willing consort falls under my protection. They're families would have been given bountiful gifts and under my care as well. Dipper look at me. 

Dipper looked up at Bill. Dipper heard Bill's breath hitch. But it didn't last long. Become my willing consort Mason. This isn't a want or a request from me. I need you. No other human. And that includes your great uncle. Has ever been like you. Bill never called him by his first name before. Even when being deadly he would always call him Dipper. Pine Tree was his nickname. Bill's grip tightened slightly to bring him back to answer him.

Dipper stumbled around for what he should say. B-bill I. I d-don't know w-what to sa-. Bill cut him off. Just say yes. Mason your family will be safe. It has been eon's. Offer me you and your world is safe. Bill leaned down towards Dipper's face. Dippers mouth and lips felt dry. He licked his lips and swallowed the lump in his throat. Bill watched him lick his lips and he mimicked the action. He was becoming impatient. His lips where almost touching Dipper's. Mas-. Before Bill could finish his name Dipper whispered. Yes. As he gently placed his lips to Bills.

Bill's eyes widened in shock at first then he shut them. His wings unfurled as he lifted Dipper against his chest. He rumbled and clicked. Dipper ran his hands through Bills hair and gently touched his horns. Dipper rubbed Bill's scalp near the horns which made Bill break the soft kiss to place quick little licks on Dipper's small atoms apple. Dipper chortled. Bill was being gentle. This was new.

Bill wrapped his wings around Dipper as he lifted him so his legs where wrapped around his waist. Bill's wings held him in place while his hands rubbed his back. Dippers tail having a mind of it's own wrapped around Bill's leg. Bill nuzzled and scented Dipper by rubbing his face against Dippers neck and face. Dipper felt affection as Bill did this. He did it back to Bill. Making little trill sounds here and there.

Bill whispered to Dipper. Pine Tree, I need you to break the circle. I can't stay long. Come with me. Dipper laid his ear's flat but soon Bill's hand rubbed just behind his ear and he purred louder. Dipper lowered one foot to kick some of his salt circle to break it. Bill stepped out of the circle holding him close. Bill made his way to a couch and laid them both down. Bill furled his wings back into place and lay with Dipper against the back of the couch.

Mason, come with me. I don't want to have to come here. We would have issues with Sixer and Fez. Not to mention Shooting Star. Dipper nuzzled under Bills Chin and whispered. I know. Dipper sighed and closed his eyes. Dipper looked up at Bill. I don't know what I'm thinking. I might be crazy. Bill slid his hand into Dipper's and brought his knuckles to his lips and inhaled just holding his hand there. Maybe, it's not you going crazy, but becoming enlightened Mason.

Dipper blushed. But I don't know what to do. Bill pulled him tighter against him. Go by instinct then. Bill I don't want to leave them. Can I still see them when I want too? Bill smiled down at him. Pine tree, that means I would loose my time with you. No. I'm greedy with you already. But I'll make you a deal. Dipper stiffened, but didn't protest. Bill continued. Come with me of your free will. And you may talk to them when you want. Using mirrors. 

Dipper couldn't think straight. Bill's lips and his strong arms melting his ability to think or move. Bills scent was strong. He smelled like dragons blood and strongly of a flower he never smelled before. Bill leaned down pinning Dipper in place and kissed him since-less. Dipper keened and pawed at Bill. Bill suddenly started to pull away. Dipper grabbed him and whimpered. Bill simply replied. Tick tock kid. I told you I couldn't stay long. I have to go, and I won't be able to come visit for a long while. Dipper started to panic. He wanted more time with Bill. It felt right. Dipper pulled on Bill's arm trilling. 

Bill growled. Just come with me Mason. Sheesh, kid. Bill smiled. Or I think I'll just take what I want. Then I don't have to listen to someone taking up your time even when I'm with you. You have 5 seconds to choose Pine Tree. 5. Dipper was taken aback. 4. Bill smiled and Dipper's eyes became wide. 3. Bills wings unfurled from his back. 2. Dipper shot up. BILL W-WAIT OK! YES! DEAL!

Bill snatched Dipper, and the world spun he closed his eyes and squeezed onto Bill, as Bill tightened hard enough that they both knew Dippers ribs began to protest the action. Dipper felt Bill's grip loosen after a second. Dipper looked up at Bill's face. He gasped. Bill's gold rings where glowing. I'm claiming you Pine Tree. Bill smiled. Mine. Now! Tell me who you belong to Mason Dipper Pines. Dipper wasn't sure what to say so he just went with what came to mind.

You, master Cypher.

You.


End file.
